


Chasing Pirates

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, And also jokes that only the writer laughs with, And land as hell, But yeah sometimes, For the sweetest person I know, Happy Ending, Human and Mermaid AU, M/M, Mermaid Aziraphale, Not like little Mermaid, Ocean AU, Pirate Crowley, Soon in English too!, Sort of a fluff, Take sea as heaven
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: Bajo los tablones de un muelle donde se contaban las historias de piratas más aburridas de la historia, existía una vez algo tan valioso que pocos tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer. Crowley, entre ellos, creía que aquello valía más que todo el oro del mundo.





	1. Crumbs For The Burglar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Housset](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Housset).

Eran tiempos difíciles.

Aunque no era como si siempre lo hubiesen sido, o siempre se mantuviesen de esa manera, pero cuando eran duros, se endurecían tanto como la piedra que rompía los cuellos de todos los tripulantes al dormir.

A pesar de ser la única persona a la que todos le doblaban la altura, Beelzebub comandaba a todo el conjunto de –a los que llamaba– inútiles, quienes se quejaban de tener que despertar con sus gritos autoritarios y escandalosos todas las mañanas. Algunas personas aún cuestionaban qué tenía el comandante entre las piernas, pero lo cierto era que la última vez que alguien se atrevió a preguntar, pasaron de ser 21 tripulantes a 20. Así que se convirtió en un misterio que todos tomaron el privilegio de aceptar.

Aquel día, el mar era sereno y el cielo lucía despejado ante los ojos del hombre cabello rojizo y gafas negras que se paraba en la borda en busca de algo que “pescar”.

Se trataba de Crowley, _la serpiente_. Uno de los mejores piratas que esa embarcación poseía el privilegio de tener. Aunque si nos posicionamos en un contexto no tan lejano, la embarcación no había tenido una comida decente en mucho tiempo, por lo que nos podremos hacer una idea de lo bien que se le daba el arte del robo a Crowley.

De hecho, su nombre como _serpiente_ no se le otorgaba por su astucia ni nada relacionado, muy en contra de lo que todos pudieron llegar a creer; en realidad, lo llamaban así porque hacía sonidos hilarantes cuando lo tiraban al suelo.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, Crowley se sentía de los más respetados en esa embarcación, esperando que algún día, quizá, si llegue a ser el más respetado. Le gusta el mar, pues le recuerda que tan lejos verá a todo ese montón de estúpidos cuando se vuelva rico, pero por ahora, tendrá que acostumbrarse a ser el elegido siempre en pararse todo el día a buscar algún barco que usurpar.

Y lo encontró, no obstante, de allí no sacaron más que algunos panes rancios y toneladas de rocas. Algunos se entusiasmaron, pues podrían cambiar finalmente de almohada, pero más allá de aquello, no había nada que el océano Atlántico tuviese para ofrecerles aquel día.

Se dirigieron de nuevo al oeste, allí donde construyeron un muelle para su propio deleite en una isla infértil que nadie visitaba, o eso creían. Hastur, un tripulante reconocido, había enterrado una moneda de oro hace ya algunos años ahí, pero ningún árbol había surgido. Conclusión: tierras inservibles.

“Vamos, chicos” quejaba Crowley con una sonrisa irreparable. “Mañana conseguiré un barco con salmones y oro”

“Eso dijiste ayer” respondió Ligur sin mucho ánimo desembarcando con los demás, quienes lanzaban miradas amargadas hacia Crowley el cual no había dejado de sostener una sonrisa colmada con falsa esperanza.

“Sí… Pero recuerda, el mañana de ayer es hoy”

“Cállate Crowley” Beelzebub lo interrumpió.

“Sí, en verdad, cállate Crowley” aludió otro.

“Disculpa” habló uno, al extremo del muelle. “Tiene razón, cállate”.

Crowley no se permitió mostrar su conformidad tan fácilmente, así que hizo sonidos de molestia y se sentó con los demás en el muelle.

Esta era la parte más fea del día, mostrar lo que se había conseguido en representación de la miseria. Crowley mismo sabía que era un acto que remarcaba la hipocresía de cada persona, inclusive de sí mismo, pues se declara culpable de muchas veces haber escondido dinero o comida para disfrutarlas a solas, y no tener que compartir con la tripulación en absoluto. Está seguro que Hastur encontró algo, y también posee la certeza de que no lo compartirá.

No le importaba en lo absoluto, nada mejor que un estómago vacío para pensar mejor.

Lo que no sabía la serpiente era que aquel día su suerte daría un chapuzón al agua y regresaría renovada para darle un golpe de fortuna.

Apenas sentándose en el extremo norte del muelle, donde en pocos centímetros se encuentra al mar, se da cuenta que de entre sus ropajes viejos y color cartón, se encuentra un queso entero e intacto, listo para saciar su hambre.

Su mente dejó de funcionar por unos minutos, buscando de entre sus recuerdos cuándo y cómo robó ese bocadillo, saliendo nada de esa cabeza roja más que una broma de marineros que recordó haciéndolo reír. Luego, miró a toda la tripulación sentada por todo el muelle, buscando pistas o algún indicio que le pueda indicar de donde provino el queso, pero nada de nuevo.

Sonrió con astucia, ocultando el queso lo más que pudo entre sus ropas y cruzándose de hombros sin soltar su expresión de malvada alegría.

Pronto escuchó como las personas del otro extremo del muelle, Hastur incluido, se peleaban acerca de un objeto “robado”. Crowley estaba fuera del panorama, no podría haber tomado nada que no fuese de él, aunque quisiera,_ ¿no es así?_

Crowley se había salido con la suya ese día, pero pronto ya no le comenzó a gustar. Es decir, claro que se encontraba encantado acerca de las cosas que empezaban a aparecer de la nada en su lado del muelle, y las mismas cosas que se perdían del otro, como comida, dinero o incluso joyas, pero su curiosidad le comenzó a picar. ¿Alguien en la tripulación lo estaba ayudando? Por su puesto que no, ¿magia? Seguramente.

La respuesta a aquello la obtuvo un día sereno como todos, con el sol poniéndose y los piratas siendo llamados a una misión.

Beelzebub había escuchado acerca de un barco pesquero que zarparía de noche, dándoles la oportunidad de hacer el robo del año, a lo que la tripulación debía estar más que lista para el hurto esa noche. Sin embargo, Crowley decidió quedarse en el muelle, escabulléndose sin ser visto.

Sabía que lo extraño pasaba cuando no estaba y no tendrá una mejor oportunidad en años si no lo hacía esa misma noche. Fue muy fácil que no se dieran cuenta de su ausencia en la embarcación, ni en el zarpe, ni en todo el camino, ni robo en absoluto, para ser sinceros.

La serpiente se escondió tras un árbol cerca del muelle, atento a cada movimiento de agua y tierra, con su corazón latiendo normalmente, hasta que algo sucedió. Una gaviota ordinaria se acercó al muelle, y husmeó entre las cosas de los tripulantes hasta sacar una moneda de oro, y ponerla entre sus cosas.

¿Esa era la magia? ¿Una gaviota?

Crowley no comprendía, ningún ave es tan inteligente para hacer lo que esa está haciendo, y menos con tanta precisión. Al final de cuentas, él era el único beneficiado de todo aquello.

No es hasta que regresa su atención al mar que nota algo que casi lo hace soltar un grito lleno colmado de sorpresa e incredulidad.

Un ser emplea la fuerza de sus brazos para subir del mar al muelle, y sentarse en el extremo de este, aunque sentar, quizá no sea la palabra ideal para la situación.

Aquello que sus ojos expectantes presencian es… Una sirena. O bueno, a juzgar de la falta de moluscos en su pecho, un tritón.

Intentó acercarse un poco más sin ser visto o hacer ruido, notando al mítico hombre pez con más claridad. Aquel tenía una aleta color perla iris que brillaba tanto como las inminentes estrellas del mar en ocasiones, poseía un cabello blanco rizado, cuyos rizos se asemejaban a algunas caracolas color salmón, gris, vino y durazno pastel, que se enredaban entre hebras, haciendo que resalte su piel clara y tersa como seda.

El extraño ser habló y rio animado al tomar a la gaviota, despertando incluso más curiosidad en Crowley, aquella voz no era especialmente angelical, pero entraba dulce en sus tímpanos.

“Felicia querida, ¿has hecho lo que te pedí?”

La gaviota asintió con su pico y Crowley nunca estuvo tan confundido en su vida.

“¡Ah! ¡Maravilloso!” exclama el tritón emocionado, tomando al ave en brazos. “¿Cuál crees que será su reacción hoy? Digo, la del queso estuvo magnífica, pero, ¿una moneda de oro? Se animará mucho”

Crowley aún no terminaba de salir del ensueño de estar presenciando con sus propios ojos a un ser mítico, cuando se da cuenta de que aquel se está refiriendo directamente a él. El pirata intentó parpadear varias veces, pero el tritón no se iba del muelle, ni tampoco dejaba de hablar con su gaviota.

“_Pero Aziraphale_, dirás. _No puedes acercarte a la creación del Dios Bajo El Mar de esa manera, si te descubren te encerrarán por siempre_” aludió el hombre mirando al cielo ya casi obscurecido por completo, cambiando jocosamente su tono de voz al simular que hablaba con el ave. “Lo sé, pero ¿cómo no podría? Moría de hambre, su trabajo no iba bien. Y es… ¡tan gracioso!”.

El ave entre sus brazos volvía a asentir, y el tritón volvía a reír y a seguir hablando amenamente como si tuviese un té en manos. Crowley intentaba acercarse un poco más.

“Pero no debería” continúa, finalmente dejando a la gaviota caminar por su cuenta. “A Dios no le gustará nada, no debía haber subido nunca. Pero… Este mundo, su gente… Es tan maravilloso, Felicia. No podría dejarlo ir”

La gaviota asiente una última vez.

“Supongo que si no se entera… No le hará daño, ¿verdad?”

Crowley consiguió acercarse un poco, o bueno, demasiado para ser honesto, tanto que no se percató de las rocas en un extremo del muelle, provocando que se cayeran al agua y creando un ruido que, a pesar de no ser alto, llamó la atención de todos en el lugar.

Y con todos se refería al tritón mirándolo horrorizado. Parecieron horas de un silencio en el que ninguno de los tres -el tritón, Crowley y la gaviota- supieron qué hacer. Crowley trató formular una palabra, pero al mínimo movimiento producido, la gaviota chilló y voló lejos, y el tritón pegó un chapuzón rápido de vuelta al agua.

“¡No, no, no, no!” gritó Crowley, corriendo hacia el extremo del muelle intentando alcanzar al hombre pez sin éxito, arrodillándose en el filo. “¡Vuelve! ¡No quería asustarte!, tengo… ¡tengo algas!”

No recibió respuesta alguna. Intentó volver a llamarlo, pero nada pasó de nuevo. Volvió a intentar, con más y más fuerza, apoyándose más y más en el filo hasta que resbaló, dando un gran chapuzón al agua.

Lo siguiente que se supo en aquel sereno mar, fue en la costa no muy lejos de allí.

El tritón Aziraphale, varado en la arena de la isla, intentaba con varios golpes y sacudidas despertar a Crowley, quien posiblemente tomó más agua de lo debido en aquella fortuita caída. Intentó jalar su cabello, sacudir su cabeza, golpetear sus mejillas, pero nada funcionaba. Empezó a desesperarse.

“¡No, no, no, no!” gritaba con fuerza, esperando alguna reacción. “¡No te mueras!”

No hubo respuesta algún tampoco. La cara del hombre estaba pálida entre las manos del tritón, Aziraphale estaba en medio de una de las peores crisis de su larga vida.

De pronto, gotas de agua resbalaban sus mejillas, cosa que nunca había pasado. Aziraphale, sin embargo, seguía más preocupado por el color de la piel del hombre que por el problema inusual de sus ojos.

Así continuó, acostado en la arena con el hombre en su regazo.

Hasta que Crowley, finalmente, despertó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia fue, relativamente, inspirada por la niña más dulce qué he conocido.  
Y a la cual dedico este fanfic.  
Espero te haya gustado mucho nena, y al igual que a toda persona bonita qué se haya tomado el tiempo de leerlo esta historia.  
Muy pronto en continuación.
> 
> Besos y kudos son bien recibidos <3


	2. Ask For The Sailor

En ese instante, la cara de Aziraphale dejó de estar empapada por lágrimas a mojarse por el gran chorro de agua que Crowley tiró de su boca para poder respirar aire de nuevo. El tritón no podía estar más feliz por aquello, ayudando al hombre en su proceso dándole pequeños golpecitos en su espalda.

El sol ya casi se ocultaba por completo ante el curioso escenario que brindaba la costa de la isla; un pirata tosiendo y gritando incoherencias, y un tritón tratando de vaciarle el agua de sus botas.

“¿Qué sucedió allí?” cuestionó divertido Aziraphale al ver al hombre al fin recomponerse.

Crowley, con su apariencia de perro mojado, lo miró con molestia.

“Resbalé” respondió retirando se chaqueta para escurrir el agua de ella. Hizo caso omiso a las miradas sugerentes del tritón, pero terminó resignándose. “¡Ah! ¡Está bien! ¿quieres que lo admita? No sé nadar… ¿feliz?”

“¿Qué tú qué?” preguntó el tritón aún más desconcertado.

“Mira” comenzó Crowley, estirando su camisa para escurrir el agua de ella también. “Yo trabajo con el mar, no en él. Necesito tener solo lo importante en la cabeza, si meto cosas innecesarias entonces olvidaré las importantes”

“¿Y qué sería eso tan importante, señor marinero?”

“Oh, marinero no sería una palabra adecuada para lo que hago” dijo el pirata sugestivo.

“¿Qué sería entonces?”

Es justo en aquella pregunta que Crowley se da cuenta de que quizá no fue lo mejor haber dicho aquello. No puede decirle a aquel bonito niño pescado que roba y saquea barcos, lo asustaría de nuevo si lo hacía.

“Soy un comerciante de barcos que intercambia cosas que a veces no son tan justas” habló con naturalidad, soltando lo primero que su mente pudo escupir.

“¿No tan justas?” dudó el tritón.

Crowley se encogió de hombros y se echó por completo a la arena, inspeccionando algunas piedras, hasta obtener una negra y lisa. Luego, se paró con sus desnudos pies y fue hacia donde los árboles empezaban en la isla. Aziraphale lo perdió de vista por un momento, pero pudo ver a lo lejos una llama que volvía hacia él.

“La vida no es justa” dijo Crowley antes de volverse a sentar al lado del tritón. Clavó la antorcha delante de él, ignorando lo maravillado que lucía el tritón ante el fuego. Fue cuestión de segundos evitar que la mano de Aziraphale toque la llama.

“¿Qué diablos crees que haces?” reclamó Crowley sosteniendo la muñeca de tritón con leve brusquedad; éste lo miró confundido.

“Quería tocarla”

“No puedes” respondió la serpiente, soltando la muñeca del tritón y tomando la primera hoja tirada de algún árbol de la isla que pudo en la arena, para dejarla caer en la llama y verla consumirse hasta su extinción. “Te harás daño”.

Aziraphale no hizo más que fascinarse y sonreír, mientras seguía haciendo preguntas sobre la mágica flor incandescente que Crowley simplemente conocía como fuego.

“Basta de preguntas, niño bonito” interrumpió entonces el pirata. “Yo soy el que debería estar haciendo todas las preguntas acá”.

Aziraphale apoya su mano en la arena, y su mejilla en su hombro para brindarle al pirata una mirada atenta y una reluciente sonrisa iluminada por el fuego frente a ellos. Algo dentro de Crowley se movió, pero no estaba seguro de qué. El pirata aclaró su garganta e intentó formular alguna pregunta, pero no sabía dónde empezar, movió sus manos en círculos y mordió su labio inferior tratando de pensar en algo idóneo, pero nada salía de su mente.

“¿Por qué tienes una cola de pescado?” terminó por decir después de un largo silencio.

El tritón soltó una carcajada y desvió su mirada de los ojos de Crowley a la arena, donde jugaba con el caparazón de lo que parecía un molusco arrastrado por la marea que continuaba creciendo y bañando la orilla en la que ambos estaban echados.

“Trabajar para el mar requiere de ello” contestó Aziraphale, levantando su mentón y dando una sonrisa sin mostrar sus dientes, Crowley empezó a creer que algún día, quizá, el llegará a hartarse de esa sonrisa, pero definitivamente, ese día no era aquel.

“Y, ¿en qué _ trabajas _ exactamente?”

Aziraphale da un gran suspiro antes de comenzar a relatar su historia al pirata que cada vez lo mira con más desconcierto.

Cuando Dios creó la tierra, la amó tanto que decidió quedarse en ella, pero pronto descubrió que las criaturas allí lo empezaban a tomar siempre por sentado para solucionar sus problemas, así que decidió ocultarse en el punto más bajo de todo: el fondo del mar. Allí, Ella ha estado conversando con las criaturas más silenciosas desde el inicio de los tiempos. Sin embargo, para garantizar el bien de todos sus hijos, tanto en tierra como mar, creo a semejantes que ayudarían en esta misión, ángeles en la tierra y cielo, y tritones en el mar.

Aziraphale era un tritón de muchos, creados para proteger a las criaturas en el fondo de mar; a aquellas que no se podían cuidar a sí solas. El amor de Aziraphale hacía las criaturas de Dios era inmenso pero ambicioso, pues no se contentaba con alimentar a los peces barreleyes de cabeza transparente, pero muy tiernos por dentro. 

Para poder ascender a la superficie, e incluso poder caminar en tierra, se necesitaba el permiso de Dios. Era Ella, y solo Ella, quien podía otorgar aquel permiso a cualquier tritón que se postule. Aziraphale ya estaba cansado de siempre llenar todas las formas para ser el elegido en subir, pero siglos pasaban y él seguía entre calamares gigantes, aunque muy amables.

Él quería más, mucho más.

Rara vez cosas fuera de lo común descendían de la superficie al fondo del mar donde Aziraphale siempre se encontraba, placas de materiales extraños y piedras exóticas formaban parte de una colección que el tritón atesoraba con todas sus fuerzas. Con respecto a su trabajo, los tritones siempre se dividían en varios grupos e iban a varias capas de mar a ejercer sus deberes, comandados por un superior cercano, el cual garantizaba la efectividad de cada tritón. El superior de Aziraphale era Gabriel, el puñetas. Además, ellos trabajaban las horas del día en la superficie, y descansaban en horas nocturnas.

Todo había comenzado en una jornada con los calamares gigantes. Aziraphale estaba verificando que todos estuviesen bien cuando de repente algo totalmente inusual llegó de uno de ellos. El fondo del mar siempre estaba sumergido en un silencio que se veía interrumpido por el balbuceo de tanto criaturas como tritones, sin embargo, esto era… Diferente. Un sonido constante que provenía del estómago de un calamar, que entraba dulce en sus tímpanos.

Gabriel, quien era el único tritón de todo su grupo que había ascendido a la superficie alguna vez, le dijo entonces que se trataba de música, algo que inventaron los hombres de tierra. Quizá el pobre calamar se había tragado una caja de música que habían tirado al mar y le advirtió con severidad que no intentase por nada del mundo en sacarla. Y así fue, Aziraphale no hizo nada al respecto, pero aquella experiencia había despertado incluso más curiosidad y ánimo en el tritón por conocer todo acerca de la superficie, haciendo que una noche, decidiese en escaparse.

No tomó mucho esfuerzo en realidad. Gabriel era fácil de despistar, y con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, llegó a la superficie en menos de lo que esperó. Colores que nunca había visto decoraban el cielo a punto de obscurecer. Una brisa diferente de la marea habitual movía sus blancos cabellos. 

“ _ Así se sintió estar realmente vivo por primera vez _ ” susurró entusiasmado ante la sonrisa de Crowley

Explicó que, después de tomarse su tiempo en disfrutar del aire en general, nadó algunos minutos para encontrarse con la isla en la que ambos estaban sentados. Se acercó con precaución y entonces localizó a toda la tripulación de Crowley. Con cautela nadó hasta quedar debajo de los tablones y escucharlos argumentar de cosas triviales. Al parecer había sido un gran día, pues todos comían y conversaban satisfechos entre ellos.

“Te vi, con tus círculos negros en la cara y tu cabello inusual rojo y no pude dejar de verte” explicaba abatido Aziraphale, evitando la mirada del pirata. “Escuché, noches después, que te iba bastante mal. No habías comido en mucho tiempo… Yo solo quería ayudar”.

Crowley no sabía como reaccionar ante tanta inocencia. Él no era un hombre de principios, nunca se detenía a admirar la belleza, y cuando la encontraba solo lograba estropearla. Así fue siempre, y así creía que sería hasta entonces. Su mente vagaba entre los perfectos rizos blancos y los ojos azules inundados de preocupación que tenía en frente de él, Crowley empezó a sentir algo que nunca había sentido antes y eso le molestaba. Le molestaba tanto, que tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí. Pensó entonces en una manera de librarse de ello, y concluyó que quizá lo mejor sería aprovecharse de la situación. Suspiró con pesadez, ¿qué se le iba a hacer?

“¡Hey! No tienes porque disculparte, niño bonito” respondió con naturalidad llamando la atención del tritón. “Ayudaste mucho a la tripulación. De hecho, yo me había quedado hoy para conocer a la causa de tanta buena fortuna en persona” dijo animado. “Y, ¿sabes qué? Tengo una idea de cómo puedes ayudar mucho mejor” terminó, poniéndose en pies con su sombrero aún empapado en manos. Tambaleándose, dio una extraña media vuelta mientras se ponía su sombrero, estando frente al tritón que rio por los inusuales pasos del pirata.

“¿Cómo?” cuestionó alegre.

“Mi tripulación no tiene un horario de trabajo fijo, somos más de ir con la marea azul y dejar que nos guíen a los barcos para hacer negocios” habló carismático el pirata. “Podrías ir al norte, allá donde los barcos zarpan, y decirme a qué hora lo harán. Así podremos hacer negocios más efectivos”.

Aziraphale no lo pensó demasiado y asintió conmovido. Crowley extiende su mano, haciendo que un sonrojado tritón le devolviese el gesto. Con un poco más de fuerza de la usual, el pirata cargó al tritón en brazos y con sus pies aún descalzos lo acercó más a la marea.

La tripulación apareció a la vista, acercándose escandalosos en su barco de madera, demostrando el botín de una buena noche. Aziraphale supo que entonces era hora de partir de vuelta.

Se dejó guiar por las aguas hasta estar totalmente sumergida en ellas. Brindó una última sonrisa al hombre, y este le devolvió un movimiento de mano. El tritón desapareció y Crowley esperó algunos minutos para celebrar en alto su triunfo.

¡Ahora tenía a un tritón en su ventaja! Un gran boleto de salida para su mísera realidad.

Gritó de alegría, y sin mucha prisa, tomó sus botas en manos para regresar al muelle, sin darse cuenta de que alguien aún se mantenía observándolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegué a complicarme demasiado con las implicaciones que tenía el hecho de estar en el fondo del mar, sobre todo acerca la presión, así que ya me ven a mi leyendo un documento de como funciona todo allí. Al parecer el cuerpo de un calamar funcionaría como un tanque allá abajo, haciendo que algunas cosas no se rompan por la presión.
> 
> ¡Respeten a la presión, mis amores!
> 
> Además, ha habido un cambio en el título, pues cuando lo subí realmente no estaba convencida de ello. Pero al fin lo hice, así que yay.


	3. The Haste Solstice

Era un buen día. Todos los días han sido buenos para Aziraphale desde entonces.

Se encontraba acicalando las escamas de un pescado mientras pensaba perdido en lo mucho que haría en la superficie aquella noche. Ya no faltaba demasiado para que la noche surgiese en la superficie, así que se prepararía para subir, como usualmente lo llevaba haciendo desde hace tiempo.

Nadó hasta casi llegar a tierra firme, sin embargo; aquella vez, no llegó.

Antes de que pudiese salir de mar, Aziraphale fue inmovilizado por lo que pareció una red de blancas y resistentes cuerdas. El tritón lo trató de todo para salir de allí, usando todas sus fuerzas y gritando en desesperación, pero fue inútil. Imaginó todos los posibles escenarios en los cuales acabaría siendo devorado por los monstruos más aterradores de la tierra y del mar. Aziraphale había sido capturado y no había remedio; aunque no tomó mucho tiempo saber por quién y qué razones.

“Atraparte fue más fácil que regar algas” dijo una voz conocida. “¿Y así tienes el descaro de sentirte lo suficientemente listo de subir a la superficie por tu cuenta?”

“Gabriel…”

Aziraphale suaviza sus expresiones al ver al tritón de tonos violetas acercarse con los extremos de la red en sus manos. Gabriel lucía serio, pero no furioso como Aziraphale esperaba que estuviese.

“¿Sabes qué pasará si  _ Ella _ se llegase a enterar que un tritón ha sido visto por el hombre y yo lo permití?”

El tritón bajó la red se sorprendió ante tales palabras.  _ “¿Y yo lo permití?” _ ¿Es que acaso siempre supo sobre ello?

“No, claro que no lo sabes” contestó Gabriel con un largo suspiro.

Ser la mano derecha de Dios Bajo el Mar no era una tarea fácil, de hecho, ni siquiera era divertida.

Tener que estar jalando de las aletas a necios tritones para que realicen su trabajo era más tedioso de lo que suena, y eso que ni siquiera ha comenzado a nombrar lo mucho que le cuesta cuidar a ese tritón de color perla llamado Aziraphale.

Gabriel había sido creado como uno de los primeros ayudantes de Dios, dándole tiempo tanto en el mar, como en la tierra. No había tritón alguno en el mar que conociera a la humanidad tanto como él lo hacía, haciendo la empatía a Aziraphale un objetivo imposible. La humanidad era tan salvaje, primitiva e hipócrita que no podía concebir el hecho de que hayan sido creados por la misma divinidad que lo creó a él. Gabriel no entendía la estúpida fascinación de Aziraphale por el mundo de allá arriba.

Había intentado, en incansables ocasiones, el contarle las atrocidades que se dan en la superficie, pero poco duraba para el tritón, quien pronto volvía a separarse del grupo por agarrar una piedra que había descendido de la superficie. Otros tritones de su rango lo solían reprender por eso y, lo que menos le gusta a Gabriel, es que lo acusen de no realizar bien su trabajo. Ha conversado con Ella acerca de la situación y tan solo le ha pedido más paciencia con Aziraphale.

Pero, ¿cómo tener paciencia con un tritón que, aparte de no realizar sus labores, se mofa de su autoridad escapándose en la noche como si tuviera todas las de estar autorizado?

Gabriel estaba cansado del mar, de sus tritones. No le quedó de más que seguirlo y reprenderlo, hasta que quizá algún día, con un poco de suerte, entendiera. 

Sin embargo, algo cambió aquella noche.

Al llegar a la superficie, Gabriel estuvo a punto de jalar de los desordenados cabellos de Aziraphale y arrastrarlo de vuelta a casa pero, cuando lo observó, notó algo diferente. Allí, bajo la luz de los cientos de estrellas nacientes de cada habitual noche, con la mirada tan perdida y fascinada, estaba Aziraphale. Nunca había visto a nadie tan feliz en su grande existencia, haciendo que Gabriel pensara que quizá, y solo quizá, valiera la pena.

La vida para Aziraphale era tan bonita, que parecía de verdad.

Y así es como Gabriel vuelve a meterse en tretas sucias por Aziraphale. Siguiéndolo todas las noches para cuidar de él a lo lejos, y evitando que otros tritones de su rango se diesen cuenta de sus escapadas. No podía quejarse, desde ese día Aziraphale realizó su trabajo con mucho más entusiasmo de lo habitual, y, sobre todo, era más feliz.

Si Gabriel no podía serlo, ayudaría a Aziraphale con ello.

El gran problema comenzó una noche habitual, Aziraphale jugaba con una planta de un muelle, y de pronto comenzó a nadar lejos, al oeste, allí donde los rufianes son frecuentes a esa hora. Gabriel lo siguió asustado, llevando consigo una pequeña daga por si las cosas se ponían feas.

La verdad era que, desde aquel día, las cosas no dejaron de ponerse más que maravillosas bajo el mar. Aziraphale no podía estar más feliz, y Gabriel no podía estar más confundido por ello. Aziraphale había nadado hacia el muelle de una isla poco poblada, donde iba una tripulación de piratas, de los más malos que Gabriel había conocido.

Ahora resulta que Aziraphale quiere ir allí todas las noches.  _ Ah, Dios del Mar, otorga toda tu paciencia en Gabriel. _

¿Por qué, por todos los calamares, querría estar entre ellos? Gabriel puede nombrar al menos a veintitrés humanos más interesantes que ellos, y eso que no le gustan en lo absoluto. Pero no, Aziraphale decidió quedarse en ese muelle con olor extraño, y entre esos ladrones que venden todo por la plata, pero al final del día, irónicamente, se mueren de sed. Solo era cuestión de días para que empeorara. 

Aziraphale había estado acercándose demasiado, tanto que incluso se llegó a apoyar en aquel muelle como los humanos lo hacían. Nada de eso resultó bien. Gabriel ya se moría cuando vio a aquel humano darse cuenta de Aziraphale, pensando e.,.n cómo tirarle una roca y luego esconder su cuerpo: sin embargo, una cosa resultó en otra, y ambos -humano y tritón- terminaron varados en la costa, hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

El resto fue historia.

Gabriel se quedó más tiempo de lo usual observando al primer amigo que Aziraphale hizo. Era un humano escuálido sin encanto como todos. De nuevo… ¿qué estaba pasando en la cabeza de ese tritón?

Poco costó para que Gabriel se diera cuenta del repugnante plan que tenía ese hombre con su tritón. ¿Obligarlo a robar por él? ¡Ah! No bajo su guardia. No le quedaba más opción que entrar el razón con el propio tritón causante del menester.

“Tú no entiendes, Gabriel” repetía Aziraphale, ya fuera de su red, y con la mirada baja. “Él no es un ladrón, jamás haría algo así”.

“¡¿Pero qué dices?!” contestó. “¡No lo conoces en lo absoluto!”

“¡Claro que sí!” insistió. “Lo he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo. Él es bueno Gabriel, yo lo sé”.

“¿Y quién crees que ha estado tras de ti todo este tiempo, encargándose de que no te capturaran ni te vieran?”

“¡Entonces también deberías saberlo!” dijo Aziraphale con euforia. “Si lo has visto, sabrás de lo que hablo”

“¡Claro que no!” refuta furioso. “Ayer, apenas te dirigiste al fondo de vuelta, ese vil hombre rió en victoria porque te utilizaría para sus planes”

El tritón de cabellos albinos se quedó sin nada que responder ante aquello. ¿A qué se refería Gabriel? Aquel hombre fue tan bueno con él, le mostró tantas cosas…

Aziraphale no era un tonto. No pretendía ignorar todo el dolor que la humanidad a veces causaba. Incluso el mismo lo había visto, todas las noches cuando no tenían qué comer o habían peleas por ambición. Aziraphale sabía eso y mucho más, pero tenía esperanza. Sabía que Crowley era diferente, él tiene el sue ño de ser mejor. Él era lo suficientemente joven y valiente para soportar el peso de empezar. Aziraphale estaba decidido en ayudarlo a lograr aquello. 

“Vamos de vuelta al fondo, Aziraphale” anunció el tritón de aleta violeta, con un aire sereno. “Te lo he dicho mil veces, los humanos no son buenos. No merecen de la tierra que portan”.

Gabriel entonces intentó tomar la mano de Aziraphale para nadar junto a él al fondo, y finalmente dar borrón a toda esa situación que lo ha tenido agobiado por tanto tiempo. Nadaron un poco hacia la superficie, pero en poco tiempo, Aziraphale desistió.

“¡No!” gritó soltando el agarre de Gabriel con brusquedad. “Lamento que no puedas ver la bondad donde existe, Gabriel. Pero los humanos no son como tú crees, ni yo tampoco lo soy”.

El tritón a cargo no creyó en lo que sus oídos le hicieron escuchar e intentó volver a tomar a Aziraphale del brazo para llevárselo a la fuerza de vuelta a donde pertenecía. Pero fue en vano de nuevo.

Aziraphale nadó lejos, pasando por cuevas y grandes corales que hicieron que Gabriel lo perdiera más rápido de lo que esperó.

Gabriel cayó en la exasperación. ¿Qué hizo para merecer todo esto?

Quizá solo Dios lo sepa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doy créditos a la música, pues me inspiró para esta parte qué hoy les traje personas hermosas.   
Besos y mucho amor a todos!


End file.
